Fibrous structures are known in the art. For example, facial tissues typically comprise one or more layers, or plies, of a fibrous structure having a relatively low basis weight. Several layers of these low basis weight plies are required in order to provide for a tissue having the physical characteristics required for the intended use. For example, a single ply, or layer, of a facial tissue may have relatively low wet burst strength, total dry tensile strength, and limited stretch capabilities. Thus, the formulators of such fibrous tissue products are required to use multiple layers in order to increase these physical properties to provide a product that has acceptable consumer acceptance.
However, combining several plies of a single tissue structure necessarily requires additional product, as well as processing time in order to provide for the desired substrate.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need to identify and develop fibrous structures that have the desired physical characteristics of a consumer acceptable facial tissue product, yet comprise as few layers as possible in order to minimize material and processing costs. Such a product should provide perceived consumer benefits normally associated with facial tissues, as well as provide an increased performance benefit with minimum waste and/or cost.